Holland Nights
|location = Westminster Police Station, Westminster |target = Clarence Little |fail = Wasted Busted |reward = $5000 |unlocks = Lure |unlockedby = Final Interview |todo = Go to the projects in East Holland. Take down Clarence. Choose Clarence's fate. Clarence has been dealt with. Lose your wanted level. }} 'Holland Nights '''is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Francis McReary. Description Francis wants Niko to kill a man named Clarence Little, who is responsible for some of the drug dealing and pimping activities in East Holland. Niko at first is a little reluctant on doing the job, but after negotiating $5,000 with Francis, he accepts saying that this is the last job he will do for him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the projects in East Holland *Take down Clarence *Choose Clarence's fate *Lose your wanted level Walkthrough The target is located in the East Holland projects, on the second floor. Enter the apartments to call Francis so he can give Niko some information before he can kill the target. There are multiple ways of approaching this mission: The main way to complete the mission is to directly enter the building and chase down Clarence. As soon as the player starts killing Clarence's thugs, he will run to the stairs and stop on the third floor. Keep following him and kill all of his thugs on the way until Clarence reaches the rooftops. On the roof, the player will have the option to spare or kill him. If the player spares him, he will appear as a random character later in the storyline. After the player decides to either kill or spare him, the police will surround the building and the player will then need to lose them. The player can throw a Molotov Cocktail at Clarence from downstairs. Be sure that he is dead before running away from Clarence's thugs. The easiest way to complete the mission is to go to the construction crane across the projects, climb to the top and use a sniper rifle to assassinate Clarence. This way the player will not get a wanted level and the mission will be completed immediately. Be careful, however, if the player tries to use a sniper rifle from the ground level Clarence will flee the moment the crosshair moves over him and the player will be forced to give chase. If Niko crosses the street opposite the yellow marker and snipes him from there, Clarence will not flee, but Niko will still receive a wanted level. It is also possible to use the other stairs opposite to Clarence's location and make him cross the rooftop and walk down the stairs, causing him to run back down the stairs and leave the projects fleeing on foot eventually entering a Marbelle with two of his guys armed with SMGs sitting inside already. The game will not allow the player to spare him if this is done. The chase isn't scripted, so he will drive anywhere fairly slowly and won't stop until the player kills him. Tips *It also helps to call Dwayne to send backup if the player spared him and his like percentage goes up enough to use the feature. *If Niko is dating Kiki, and is on good terms with her, the player can call her to lose the wanted level. Enemies *Clarence Little *East Holland Drug Gang *LCPD Deaths *Clarence Little (optional) - Killed by Niko on orders of Francis McReary. Gallery GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-48-00-07.jpg Video Walkthrough ﻿ Trivia *Attacking Clarence's henchmen before entering the yellow marker will fail the mission under the pretense that Clarence escaped the area. *It is also possible to kill him by accessing the police database, this however cancels the mission and doesn't get the player the money. *The mission's title may be a reference to the 1989 film "Harlem Nights". *The way Niko refuses to work for $2,000, and asks for $5,000, is similar to a scene in Rockstar Vancouver's video game Bully, specifically in a mission where protagonist Jimmy Hopkins demands $5 when Algie offers to pay him $2 for a task. Navigation }} de:Holland Nights es:Holland Nights pl:Holland Nights ru:Holland Nights Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices